A night to remember
by Miyukumu
Summary: she needed a ride...He came but gave her much more...More then she could ever dream of...LEMON RATED M He held her face and tilted her back deepening the kiss...


DISCLAIMER! I DO NOT OWN KAGOME OR SESSHOUMARU AT ALL THEY BELONG TO RUMIKO TAKAHASHI

SECOND DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN THE SONG "Don't wanna miss a thing" by aerosmith

She sat On her bed talking to her friends **"Hey kags can you get a ride home the cars full With us?"** she looked somewhat sad but Just fine**"Yeah guys I'll Just call sesshoumaru It's no worries go on ahead"** She pulled out her phone and Called a number to Familiar for her, It took him Literately less then 3 seconds to answer Her call **"Is something Wrong?"** he asked with Worry obviously laced in his voice She replied "**oh yeah yeah I'm fine i just need a ride home...The car kinda got packed...sorry if i worried you"** He sighed with relief but before he could finish She continued**"don't come if your busy..works more important"** He replied **"Nothings more important..I'm pulling into the driveway now"**she was shocked that he was so close...and before she could say anything he came in through the door and found her holding her ankle**"..I thought you said nothing was wrong"** She whimpered nervously **"oh..yeah..i sorta kinda twisted my ankle...sorry..."** He sighed glad she wasn't hurt more and he asked**"is everyone gone?"** she crawled up on her bed To finish her essay and gasped in pain**" huh? Oh yeah they left i told them to...oh that feels good..."**as he started to rub her ankle **"does it?"** he smirked evilly..she placed her laptop aside and pulled his necktie and made him eyelevel **"It does thank you"** she Said breathlessly "**Well your welcome"** he gazed into her eyes she Leaned up and Brushed her lips against his...

slowly...

he stuck his tongue out to brush her lips secretly asking for entrance She allowed him..He held her face and tilted her back deepening the kiss she moaned slightly at the sensation and pushed the items off the bed, she pulled away from him to catch her breath**"On the bed now"** he picked her up and laid her down gently And Went back to torturing her lips...he moved his hands lower gently trailing the sides of her body Cause her to whimper and shiver At the touch His hands reached the hem of her tanktop lifting it slowly and brushing his knuckles against her skin he stopped kissing her and Watched As her skin slowly revealed itself she sat up and kissed him once more before taking her shirt off completely she rubbed her hands over his broad chest and shoulders and kissed his neck As she Started undoing his buttons one by one he couldnt help but gaze at her bountiful breasts She took off his belt and unbuttoned his pants and unzipped his zipper he stopped her

**"don't rush..."**

He laid her back down He kissed her one more time and started his venture Lower Licking and nipping his way down her jawline, To her neck pausing To suck on her pulse point..Causing her to moan slightly..then He slowly trailed his tongue down the middle of her chest moved slightly to the right and nipped on her nipple through the harsh fabric of her bra She gasped and arched slightly**"take it off please.."**He grabbed the middle of her bra and ripped if off And she gasped at the coolness that hit her causing her nipples to harden even more He Payed special attenion to one at a time Licking nipping and suckling while massaging The other with his hand...he then decided to Venture Further down dipping his tongue into her bellybutton then lower he rubbed his hands on her thighs Then Grabbed her skirt And pulled it down and off then Went with her panties and ripped them off she gasped again at the coolness that hit her heat she moaned when He felt his tongue against her womanhood Lapping all the way from the rim to the top**.."Oh god more"** her hips bucked he looked up at her with a smirk and his eyebrow cocked up"I will have none of that"he held her thighs apart and delve back into her with his tongue...starting a rhythm He Pushed his tongue inside of her back and forth lightly sucking whenever he hit her clit he reach around her thigh and start playing with her pearl of pleasure she moaned his name loudly as she Came to a closing **"oh god Sesshoumaru...!"**this Caused him To harden Painfully more so_(if it was possible)_ this Also Caused him to finish what he sought out for...He reached under her legs with his other hand and started thrusting his fingers in along with his tongue mindful of his claws going faster and faster...she panted along coming to her release faster then before she could blink the Extreme warmth in her lower belly came out and she screamed his name out...he licked up all her juices and watched her come down from her high

**"are you ready"**

he asked wanting to make sure" she opened her eyes with a lovely flush painting her cheeks**"Yeah...hurry up"**He chuckled deeply turning her on even more she sat up on her elbows slightly he stood up at the edge of the bed...Let his pants pool at his feet _(he had no boxers on)_ he then bent over and took off his socks(_dunno but i put that in there anyway)_ he got on the bed and slowly crawled his way up her body Licking her in the sensitive places...he licked her Womanhood straight up to her bellybutton, swerved the to side licked her nipples one by one then trailed his tongue along her collar bone stopping at her pulse point to suck on it once more then Licked her jawline and kissed her deeply and Looked into her eyes **"ready?"** she nodded and watched his beautiful face...and at that moment she kissed him and He thrust his length into her in one swift movement, and although they had done this more then once, It always felt like the first time for the both of them he Didn't move to allow her to adjust to his large size he looked down and saw tears running down her face from the pain of it

**"sorry.."**

He leaned down and licked her tears up and kissed her once more, she nodded, he took that as she was ok and ready to go...He started thrusting slowly...She moaned**"Oh...Sesshoumaru...Harder"** He complied gladly thrust Harder but at the slow agonizing pace He was already out of breath he looked at her flushed face**"fuck...Kagome...your so tight"** Him talking in such a deep raspy voice, she reached up and kissed him Go faster" she fell back on the bed moaning He again complied going Harder and faster Barely Holding Control, She was holding onto the sheets for dear life moaning almost nonstop...It wasn't To long Before The heat Started to gather in her lower belly, and he started To feel The tightening Of coils in his lower stomach Also...**"I'm so close" **Kagome barely heard this in the midst of her moaning

**"so...**_**-**__pant- _**am I** _-pant-_ **HARDER SESSHOUMARU"**

she nearly screamed out...He Felt his Release was coming a lil too soon and wanted to go with her into the blissfullness He reached down inbetween them And started rubbing her lil nub quite hard and fast And leaned down and took a pert nipple into his mouth nipping and sucking it..she moaned one last time As she felt the warmth Explode Around his girth...tightening around him...causing him To cum...He kept thrusting but slowed down As she milked him of every drop..**"Oh god...so good" **they moaned together he slowed down to a stop and leaned down kissed her sweat laced lips and rolled them over and came out of her and just held her...in the silence of the room enjoying her company, thoughts were reeling in his mind...thinking, thinking of the relationship and the mind blowing sex they just had..._**No not sex**_ he thought...The amazing Love they just made...He looked down at her and caught her Sapphire blue eyes With his warm Amber ones...and Decided it was time she knew how he felt truely...He held her tighter and said **"I love you Kagome..."**Her eyes Opened wider slightly...it took her a minute to register what he said...then it hit her and a tear fell down her cheek..**" I love you too Sesshoumaru..."**he leaned down to kiss her she looked back at him**"Do you really love me?"** he looked as though in thought for a minute and looked back at her**"Yes..nothing is more important to me then you"**she sighed in contentment**"and. I. you."** she cuddled him and fell into A comfortable sleep, and he sat there and just watched her dream thinking of the song they had they're first kiss to _**-dont Wanna miss a thing**_- and soon after he fell asleep Holding her and dreaming of only her.

So This is my first fanfic lemon? Kinda I've been roleplaying for years and this is a scene I rp xD and I thought to put it on paper….er…computer? idk xD but yeah :D review please I don't know if I'll continue though I may :D so be hopeful


End file.
